


Mandalorische Prinzipien

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Deutsch | German, Eavesdropping, F/M, Mandalore mentioned, Observing Others, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, book of days verse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Obi-Wan unterhält sich mit Ethel Hendriksen über die Definition von Familie.





	Mandalorische Prinzipien

Ethel Hendriksen war eine kleine untersetze Frau mittleren Alters. Sie war mit einem Farmer verheiratet gewesen, der allerdings letztes Jahr bei einem der Sandstürme verstorben war. Nun lebte sie in Mos Eisley und führte einen kleinen Marktstand. Trotz allem gehörte sie nach wie vor zur Feuchtfarmer-Gemeinde. Vera Balinnen und sie verband eine tiefe Freundschaft, obwohl, oder vielleicht weil, sie sehr unterschiedliche Characktere hatten.  
  
Sie stand in Berus Küche und walkte Teig. Cliegg hatte ihn geschickt um mehr Wasser zu holen. Draußen im Innenhof hörte er Vera auf Padmé einreden über dieses oder jenes, während Diese kurze, passiv-agressive Sätze hervor brachte.  
  
In seinem Bestreben zu hören was draußen vorging stand er einen Moment zu lang still in der Küche, was Ethel so auslegte das er wissen wollte wann es Essen gab.    
  
Ihre kleinen braunen Hände drehten den Teig Mal um Mal, als sie ihm sagte das es dauerte solange es eben dauerte. Obi-Wan lächelte gewinnend und sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, als wolle sie ihn rügen.  
  
Draußen fauchte Padmé etwas das er nicht ganz verstand. Vera lachte scheppernd. Wahrscheinlich warf sie den Kopf dabei zurück, während Padmé vor Ärger zitternd zurück starrte.  
  
Ethel seufzte. "Die beiden sind anstrengend. Ich kann ihnen nicht länger als einer halben Stunde zuhören, bis mich ihr Diskutieren ganz narrisch macht." Sie sah hinüber zu dem Gewürzregal und deutete mit dem Kinn darauf. "Reich mir doch mal das Kraut oben rechts."  
  
Obi-Wan kam dem ohne weiteres Bitten nach.  
  
"Wie viel?" Er schüttete. Sie sagte stopp.  
  
Als er das Gewürz wieder hindort stellte, sagte Ethel: "Vera glaubt du bist der Vater der Zwillinge."  
  
Es wunderte ihn nicht. Sein Lächeln war so trocken wie der staubige Boden des Innenhofes. Den Kopf schüttelnd trat er neben die andere Frau. Er glaubte nicht das sie seine nonverbale Antwort gesehen hatte.  
  
"Nein," sagte er schließlich, nach einem Moment des Überlegens ob diese Geschichte nicht eine ebenso gute Tarnung war wie Padmé als Bails Mätresse. "Sie ist lediglich das Einzige was von meinem alten Leben zurück geblieben ist."  
  
_Wahr genug._  
  
_Nein,_ dachte er, nicht nur wahr genug. _Vollkommen wahr. Sie beide waren Teil eines alten, vergangenen Systems das so keinen Bestand mehr hatte._  
  
Ethel hielt kurz inne und strich sich eine Strähne ihres graubraunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. Doch sie sah ihn nicht an, ihr Fokus war immer noch bei ihrer Aufgabe.     
  
"Dann ist sie deine Heimat?"  
  
Die Frage ließ ihn innerlich nachdenklich zurück treten.  
  
_Heimat_ , dachte er, _was war das schon? Der Tempel, vielleicht. Doch hauptsächlich die Lebenwesen dort. Und nun? Was war nun Heimat? Nicht die Heimstatt der Lars, das war sicher. Manchmal gab es ein Gefühl des zur Ruhe kommens wenn er Abends mit Padmé zusammen saß, aber..._  
  
"So weit... Würde ich nicht gehen."  
  
"Wieso nicht?" fragte die ältere Frau nun und begann von Neuem. Obi-Wan bewegte sich nicht. Cliegg würde bereits warten. "Ihr seit eine Familie."  
  
"Im Grunde sind wir nicht verwandt. Ihr Mann und ich--"  
  
"Als mache das Blut alles aus." schnaufte sie abfällig und er hörte mehr darunter als das was sich auf Padmés und seine Geschichte bezog. "Das einzige Wichtige ist wie es in einem drin aussieht. Ihr seit eine Familie. Das ist alles was zählt."  
  
"Mir war nicht klar das auf Tatooine auch das mandalorische Prinzip gilt."  
  
Ungebeten dachte er an Satine. Etwas das er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Ihr Bild war verschwommen und flimmernd wie eine Hitzezeichnung am Horizont. Sie war ersehnt und würde ihn erlösen. Doch sie war nicht echt, würde niemals wieder echt sein. Am Ende würde nur er zurückbleiben. Durstig, so durtig.  
  
Alles was von ihr blieb waren Erinnerungen. Wie sie ihm unter den dunklen Sternen ihrer Jugend erklärte wie Mandalore funktionierte, nach welchen Prinzipien sie lebten. Diese Prinzipien hatte es ihm einfach gemacht zu gehen. Diese Prinzipien hatten es ihr einfach gemacht seinen Abschied zu akzeptieren.  
  
"Das tut es nicht. Aber hier draußen sind wir alle irgendwie Familie."  
  
Ethel zuckte mit den Schultern. Mandalore war weit weg. Es verschwamm. Satine kehrte in die Tiefen seines Bewussteins zurück. Es war gut so.  
  
Ein anderer Planet, ein anderes Leben.  
  
Draußen hörte er nun allgemeines Gelächter. Auch Padmé hatte wiedstrebend eingestimmt. Eine neue Erinnerung, befand er und schloss es an einem sicheren Ort hinfort. Die Macht strömte und ließ ihm den Moment.  
  
Doch als er sich umdrehte stellte er fest das Ethel ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, als sähe sie mehr als Andere. Ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an den Meister Yodas. Sein Abschied war hastig.  
  
Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal wie es dem uralten Meister erging.      
 


End file.
